


Same River Twice [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bester has uses for her that have nothing to do with the war effort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same River Twice [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Same River Twice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157) by [bessemerprocess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess). 



**Download:** [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/same-river-twice) | 1.9 MB | 3:24


End file.
